<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jealousy by Randome013</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024370">Jealousy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randome013/pseuds/Randome013'>Randome013</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SoMa Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Soul Eater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Again, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Day 3, F/M, Getting Together, I know, I'm a sucker for those, Jealousy, Poor thing, SoMa - Freeform, SoMa Week, SoMa Week 2020, Soulmates, and the titles are getting more creative every day, but it's for the plot, i know their ages are all messed up, maka is jealous, the first name of your soulmate appears in your 18th bday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:02:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randome013/pseuds/Randome013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>SoMa Week - Day 3: Jealousy</p><p>Maka couldn't wait to finally turn 18. But not to be able to drink legally or to be allowed to drive. No, what she wanted was to finally get her soulmate mark.<br/>Each person got it elsewhere. It wasn't much. Just the first name. But it meant so much more.<br/>Two souls that fit together perfectly. Two perfect partners. A perfect couple. Two people who completed each other.<br/>For Maka, that was a fact. For Soul, not so much.<br/>But it didn't bother her that he refused to tell her who his soulmate was. It didn't matter, anyways. Not at all. He could be soulmates with whomever he wanted. It wasn't even his choice. Pf. Who cared? She certainly didn't.<br/>Only that she did. And no matter what she did - she couldn't stop that childish jealousy from growing and growing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maka Albarn &amp; Soul Eater Evans, Maka Albarn/Soul Eater Evans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SoMa Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jealousy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were many reasons one wanted to finally become 18 in Death City.</p><p>Some people awaited the day to finally be able to drink legally.</p><p>Not Maka. She didn't understand why people would drink alcohol. It made people heedless. It made them lose themselves. It was unhealthy. One got hangover the day after.</p><p>Her papa used to drink. To forget his infidelity. And mama.</p><p>Some people wanted to finally be allowed to drive.</p><p>Maka didn't fit into this group either. Soul could take her wherever with his bike. Or she could walk. Or go on the bus or something.</p><p>No, the reason why Maka craved to finally turn 18  was to get her soulmate mark.</p><p>Each person got it elsewhere. It wasn't much. Just the first name. But it meant so much more.</p><p>Two souls that fit together perfectly. Two perfect partners. A perfect couple. Two people who completed each other.</p><p>She was waiting in front of the bathroom. Normally she would already be in the kitchen, knowing how long Soul could stay in that particular room. But not today. Today wasn't any day, after all.</p><p>Soul was probably in front of their big mirror right now, looking at his mark. Seeing his soulmate's name for the first time. Maka couldn't help but wonder who it was. She imagined him lifting his shirt. Seeing the black cursive letters. Which letters would he see? Did he know the person? Did he like the person? She shook her head at her ridiculousness. Of course he did! They were <em>soulmates</em> for Shinigami's sake! What if…  She could feel her cheeks heating up. What if... what if it was <em>her</em> name? What if he revealed his mark, letter for letter, and it formed her own first name? She could almost see it in front of her. Ma…</p><p>"…ka."</p><p>She was ripped from her thoughts by a tanned hand flipping in front of her face.</p><p>"Oi, Maka. You there?"</p><p>She was very glad they weren't resonating right now. What was she even thinking?! It didn't matter who Soul's soulmate was. Not at all. He could be soulmates with whomever he wanted. It wasn't even his choice. Pf. Who cared? She certainly didn't.</p><p>... Or shouldn't, at least. But the thing was that, as much as she told herself that it didn't matter and that it wouldn't change anything, she knew that it <em>did</em>. It changed everything.</p><p>"Only half an hour in the bathroom instead of three. I'm proud of you."</p><p>He ignored her. Rude.</p><p>"Cake."</p><p>Not even a whole sentence? Even ruder. But it was early, after all. And it was his birthday. And goddamn, how did she want to know whose name he saw in the bathroom five minutes ago. And if all it took was a little self-control for her to find out, she would hold herself back and patiently ignore his morning grumpiness.</p><p>She followed Soul into the kitchen. There, on top of the counter, was her piece of art in all its glory. She had woken up extra early to bake his cake. She even had tried to decorate it. His name and the few music notes were a bit crooked, but she tried.</p><p>He looked like he wanted to stuff the entire thing in his mouth.</p><p>She put the cake on the table and glared at him.</p><p>"Don't eat it yet. I'll get the candles!"</p><p>She opened a drawer and came back only to see Soul putting his fingers right into the middle of the frosting, successfully destroying her not-even-that-bad 'O'.</p><p>"HEY!"</p><p>He licked the frosting from his fingers. She was already evaluating which book in her close vicinity would hurt the most.</p><p>"You aren't going to hit me on my 18th birthday, right?"</p><p>He was looking at her with such a shit-eating face she wanted to throw something at him just to wipe off that stupid expression. He sure knew how to rile her up. And normally she would. She would grab one of her thicker tomes and show him exactly why no one messed with an Albarn. But damn, did she want to know which name he saw on his body this morning. To know who his soulmate was. He didn't like talking about personal stuff, but maybe he would if she played nice. So she smothered her irritations and just put the 18 candles on the cake – it was a bit cramped but she managed – and lit them.</p><p>"Don't forget to make a wish!"</p><p>Her voice was a bit too cheery, but at least she didn't hit him.</p><p>He looked at her strangely before blowing out the candles.</p><p>"Happy Birthday!"</p><p>He smiled. It was small, but she knew it was genuine. It didn't happen often, but his dimple always gave it away.</p><p><em>His </em>soulmate <em>would probably make him smile the whole time.</em></p><p>Shut up.</p><p>She started eating. Maybe with a bit more force than necessary, but who cared. Soul looked at her with a frown on his face, but soon dug in, too.</p><p>They ate in silence. Their chewing the only noise in the room.</p><p>...Or hers, at least. She looked up curiously and, yeah,  Soul had stopped eating. He was... staring at her. With a strange look in his red eyes. Half his cake still on the plate.</p><p>Maka placed her fork next to her plate and looked at him questioningly.</p><p>"Is it the cake?"</p><p>He only raised a brow. Both knew it wasn't the cake. They were pretty good at cooking, having to provide food for themselves for years. Maka could proudly say that this was one of the best cakes she'd ever made.</p><p>Taste-wise, anyways.</p><p>He just kept looking at her. The silence was tense. Finally, she couldn't stand it anymore. This was his 18th birthday for crying out loud! He should be smiling and laughing and partying! Not staring at her like she had just committed murder or something!</p><p><em>There probably wouldn't be any tense silences between him and his</em> soulmate.</p><p>Shinigami, she had to stop. This was getting ridiculous.</p><p>"What is it, Soul?"</p><p>He didn't take his eyes off hers, the accusing glint in them unchanged.</p><p>"It's you. And you know it. You actually had the decency to knock before barging in my room today. You kept staring at the bathroom door as if it was personally offending you earlier and you didn't Maka-Chop me although you clearly wanted to. So spill it."</p><p>Well, if he was already offering…</p><p>"Who is your soulmate?"</p><p>"None of your business"</p><p>She was shaken to silence for a second. Who did he think he was?</p><p>"What do you mean it's none of my business? We are partners, Soul! It<em> is</em> my busi-"</p><p>"Exactly."</p><p>She looked at him questioningly. Deep breaths. Don't freak out. This happened often enough in the past. He will crack if you ask often enough.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"I don't want to ruin our partnership."</p><p>She frowned. Why would this ruin their partnership? Unless...</p><p>Was his soulmate so amazing he wanted to… change partners? After everything they've been through together? A weapon without a meister could manage. But what was a scythemeister without a scythe? Nothing. And even if she <em>did</em> know another scythe (which, not including her papa, she didn’t) she wanted to stay with Soul. Soul who dragged her outside when she stayed cooped up in their house for too long. Who made her watch all these action movies she secretly enjoyed, too. Who could be the worst grump in the morning. Whom she trusted more than anyone.</p><p>She wouldn't lose him. Especially not for some random person she didn't know.</p><p>Or… maybe she knew them. And would have to watch Soul spend more and more time with them, until he forgot her. And maybe one dreadful day he would come to her and ask to quit their partner-</p><p>NO! He was the man she trusted the most. Heck, he was the <em>person</em> she trusted most. She couldn't imagine working without him. Living without him.</p><p>She couldn't let that happen. And she wouldn't.</p><p>"Why would this ruin our partnership?"</p><p>The words came out more venomous than intended.</p><p>"Because you put way too much importance in these stupid marks. They only show the name of a person you'd have a good soul resonance with. People just romanticize it with the whole love stuff. Fuck, Maka. Why do you even care so much? I'd think that you of all people wouldn't believe all this romantic  - and not at all provable - bullshit."</p><p>It must really be bothering him. He normally didn't cuss.</p><p>But the thing was, Maka had proof. Lots of it, even.</p><p>The breakup rate of soulmates was way lower than those of a normal couple. Almost zero.</p><p>Generally, the soulmates couples were happier and more satisfied with their partners. There were studies.</p><p>But the biggest proof was her own family.</p><p>Everything had been in their favor. Her parents used to trust each other with their lives. They knew each other well. They were already close before starting a relationship. They were married. They had no financial problems or anything of the sorts. They had a daughter.</p><p>They weren't soulmates.</p><p>Her dad had always told her that the marks didn't matter. That the most important thing was what your heart told you. What you felt.</p><p>Then he started cheating, mama left and everything fell apart.</p><p>Great advice, dad.</p><p>"That's not true!"</p><p>But it wasn't like Soul was going to listen to her.</p><p>"And just for your information, I don't think that the mark is<em> that</em> important."</p><p>He only shrugged and resumed eating his cake. Both knew that that was a lie.</p><p>She let the silence prevail for a while, hoping he would just give up and spill the beans.</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>He was really making this difficult, wasn’t he?</p><p>"Just tell me who it is already!"</p><p>"Look, Maka. You are my best friend. I like working with you. Like it a lot, even. Which is why I don't want you to feel unsuitable or forced to anything. So no, I won't."</p><p>It made sense why he didn't want to tell her. Deep down she knew that it would probably do more harm than good.</p><p>But she still couldn't completely erase that ugly voice in the back of her mind.</p><p><em>He wouldn't hide it from his</em> soulmate.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>oOo</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Maka was ashamed. Of herself. Of her distrust.</p><p>He was her weapon. Her best friend. Her partner. They'd saved each other's lives so often she didn't bother to count.</p><p>But she couldn't stop.</p><p>She was scared.</p><p>And it showed.</p><p>She tried to keep herself occupied. Training. Studying. Reading. Chores. No breaks. No chance for that vicious ugly little voice in her head to make itself known.</p><p>…who was she kidding?</p><p>No matter how fascinating her book or how hard her training was, in the end her thoughts would always go back to them. Soul's <em>soulmate</em>. His missing piece. His perfect partner. His other half.</p><p>Night became a thousand times scarier. With nothing to distract herself with. Just laying in bed and tormenting herself over his mysterious other half. Over and over. Again and again.</p><p>So she changed tactics. If she didn't have any reason to be jealous, her childish jealousy – yes, she was jealous, what good would it do to lie to herself? – over this imaginary soulmate should go away. Right?</p><p>
  <em>Right?</em>
</p><p>So she never left Soul's side anymore. Not that they did that much separated anyways, but she brought it to a whole other level. She would've entered the men's bathroom once if it wasn't for Tsubaki.</p><p>She watched him like a hawk. Who was he talking with? Was he speaking more with a specific person lately? Was he getting a sudden interest in someone?</p><p>She barged in in his conversations (what if they were his soulmate?) She didn't complain about him anymore (what if he got so annoyed he decided to partner up with his soulmate?) She wanted to do everything with him, even the stuff she didn't like (what if his soulmate had the same hobbies? What if they were better together?)</p><p>
  <em>Wrong.</em>
</p><p>She still tortured herself every day. And, even worse, she somehow had let her dumb and totally unnecessary jealousy start controlling her actions.</p><p>She knew him for years. He was the person she trusted the most in the world.</p><p>So why wouldn't it stop? Why couldn't she just <em>stop</em>?</p><p>And, worst of all, she was scared that this stupid jealousy was ruining their partnership. That<em> she</em> was ruining it. Just like her papa all those years ago. She wanted to stop, she really did. But every time she even thought about it her stomach would coil in itself and she gave up before even trying.</p><p>It was a wonder Soul hadn't talk about her strange behavior with her yet.</p><p>Probably because he trusted her to tell him if something was wrong.</p><p>The thought only made her feel worse.</p><p><em>Or maybe because you aren't worth the effort. Maybe he doesn't trust you with his problems. I bet he would trust his </em>soulmate<em> with all his problems, tho. His other half. His perfect partner.</em></p><p>She turned around and prayed to finally succumb to sleep.</p><p>No such luck.</p><p>The rational side of her brain knew that he wouldn't just leave her. That he was a more private person by nature. That was just who he was, his soulmate wouldn't change him. And – no matter whose name was written on him – he wouldn't just forget her. Soul was the most loyal person she knew. They were best friends. Sometimes she had the feeling they may even be a bit more.</p><p>But the rational side of her brain was drowned out by that ugly voice in her head.</p><p>
  <em>What if he is so private because he doesn't want to confide in you?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shouldn't you want what's best for him? As his partner? Why won't you let him be with his soulmate then? His other half? His perfect partner?</em>
</p><p>She was so ashamed of herself.</p><p>But she couldn't stop. She was scared of losing him. Of being alone.</p><p>So she didn't.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>oOo</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"TSUBAKI! I – THE GREATEST GOD ALIVE – CONGRATULATE YOU TO YOUR 18th BIRTHDAY! ALL CONGRATULATE MY GREATEST FOLLOWER!"</p><p>If anyone had forgotten about Tsubaki's birthday, they would have remembered it by now - at the latest. The girl, now of full age, was currently trying to hide her bright red blush by looking at the ground. What didn't stop her from going next to her loud meister.</p><p>"Is it only my impression or is BlackStar somehow even louder than usual?"</p><p>"I didn't think it was possible until now."</p><p>The birthday girl whispered something in her meister's ear, but he only shrugged her off.</p><p>"HAHAHAHAHA! YOU'RE FUNNY, TSUBAKI! ANYTHING FOR MY GREATEST FOLLOWER AND THE BEST WEAPON OF THE WHOLE WORLD!"</p><p>Maka decided to release her friend from her misery and made her way in their direction.</p><p>"Happy Birthday, Tsubaki-chan!"</p><p>The birthday girl looked up. She seemed almost… annoyed. The expression seemed alien on the kind girl's face. But, as soon as she recognized her friend, the expression vanished.</p><p>"Maka! Thank you!"</p><p>"I hope BlackStar isn't giving you too hard of a time."</p><p>"Nono, it's fine. Just a little embarrassing."</p><p>Maka raised a brow.</p><p>"You looked more than just a little embarrassed."</p><p>Tsubaki only sighed.</p><p>"Okay, you got me. I don't even know half the people congratulating me! And I bet they didn't even know I existed until today either!"</p><p>Maka only laughed.</p><p>"Yeah, happy birthday! Now we can go drink together!"</p><p>And where the blonde meister was, her weapon couldn't be far behind.</p><p>Tsubaki smiled at Soul and nodded.</p><p>"Absolutely!"</p><p>Lately, Tsubaki noticed, Maka and Soul seemed to be even closer than normal. To be more specific, Maka seemed to be closer to Soul. And not figuratively speaking. She had already tried talking to Maka about it, but the blonde hadn't answered, changing the topic rather than confiding in her. Tsubaki wasn't mad, it just wasn't in her nature. Instead of pushing, she had let her friend know that she could talk about anything with her and let it drop. It had lessened a little after that  – or at least become more inconspicuous –  but she still caught her always looking for Soul when he wasn't right next to her.</p><p>"Did your mark already appear, Tsubaki-chan?"</p><p>Tsubaki wasn't surprised that Maka was the one to ask. For someone who usually wasn't much of a romantic, she sure was interested in soulmates. And she was glad her friend had asked. She remembered how happy she had been when she saw who her other half was. She couldn't have hidden the brilliant smile on her face if she tried.</p><p>"Yes! It's-"</p><p>"IT IS THE ONLY ONE WORTHY OF THE BEST WEAPON OF THE DMWA! ME! HER GOD! HAHAHAHA!"</p><p>Her smile widened.</p><p>"Yeah, it's BlackStar"</p><p>"ONLY TSUBAKI IS WORTHY OF CARRYING THE NAME OF A GOD ON HER SKIN!"</p><p>Everyone laughed about BlackStar's eagerness. Maka hoped no one noticed that hers was a bit fake.</p><p><em>Look at them. Perfect partners.</em> Soulmates<em>.</em></p><p>They started talking about how they would commemorate Tsubaki's birthday, but Maka was only half-listening, nodding every now and then to not seem too disinterested. Her smile felt fake, but if anyone noted it, they didn’t say anything.</p><p>She was happy for her friend. She really was! When Tsubaki had admitted having a crush on BlackStar in one of Liz's girl nights, she had been happy for her brother in anything but blood. He was surprisingly good at hiding his feelings. But he couldn't hide it from her, who literally knew him all her life. So, after giving Tsubaki a not-so-jokingly speech about killing her if she broke his heart, she all too willingly joined their lighthearted teasing.</p><p>It was the same night she admitted having a crush on Soul. And Liz having one on Kid.</p><p>Apparently, that was a thing. Weapons and meisters.</p><p>Liz had mourned about her meister not having a mark. Gods didn't get one, being so powerful they could connect with almost every soul. Maka almost wished Soul didn't have one, either. That would explain why he didn't just tell her about his one already. But it was hopeless. Even after months of insinuating, explicitly asking and even some frustrated Maka-Chops. No matter what she did, he just wouldn't spill.</p><p>Tsubaki and BlackStar were holding hands. He was still his obnoxious self, nothing would ever change that, but his permanent nervous energy was a bit subdued and his smile seemed a bit more… genuine.</p><p>She was happy for Tsubaki, she really was. But that little ugly voice in her mind didn't shut up. Hadn't ever since Soul's 18th birthday.</p><p>
  <em>This will be Soul and his soulmate.</em>
</p><p><em>Even if you got together, it would never be as good as Tsubaki and BlackStar. You aren't </em>soulmates<em>. You will fall apart. Just like your parents.</em></p><p><em>Soul will be happy and holding hands with his </em>soulmate<em>, which is where he bel-</em></p><p>"Maka?"</p><p>"Huh"</p><p>They were all looking at her questioningly.</p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>Maka nodded. Tsubaki looked worried, but that look quickly left her face when BlackStar squeezed her hand and dragged her behind him.</p><p>Of course she wasn't worried. Tsubaki's crush was her soulmate.</p><p>The last thing she heard was BlackStar screaming - "Don't worry, Tsubaki! Maka is just weird like that!" - before they disappeared behind a corner.</p><p>"Hey! I heard that!"</p><p>As expected, BlackStar either didn't hear or simply ignored her.</p><p>"We were just asking if you knew where Kid was. To commemorate with us."</p><p>She looked up to her weapon. Maka was ashamed to admit that she'd been so lost in thought, she had forgotten Soul for a second. And hadn't even noticed Kid's absence. Or Liz's. Or Patty's. And the latter one was pretty hard to miss.</p><p>"Good question…He's probably on a mission… But since missions usually don't last more than a day they should be back later today. I think. Maybe it would be better to commemorate tomorrow, tho. It's Friday and Kid won't be too tired from the mission."</p><p>Soul shrugged and took her hand.</p><p>"Yeah, hadn't thought about that. Let's hurry up. BlackStar and Tsubaki are already gone and I'm sure you don't want to be late, Bookworm."</p><p>His hand was warm.</p><p>Her heart was beating so fast. She was sure everyone in the school could hear it.</p><p>She hoped her hand wasn't sweating.</p><p><em>It's not like he feels the same way. You aren't his </em>soulmate<em>, after all.</em></p><p>That's not true. Her parents weren't soulmates and they loved each other.</p><p>Even if just for a while.</p><p>
  <em>You mean the same parent who cheated on his wife again and again?</em>
</p><p>She didn't have an answer to that.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>oOo</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"AREN'T YOU GOING TO CONGRATULATE YOUR GOD FOR HIS BIRTHDAY?! HAHAHAHAHA!"</p><p>Soul frowned.</p><p>"I thought you and Maka were born on the same day. Which is only in a month."</p><p>BlackStar - as usual - seemed not to have heard it, so Maka explained it instead.</p><p>"As you know, BlackStar is adopted. Which means that no one knew his exact birthday. Until now, at least. So we used to just commemorated together."</p><p>"HELL YEAH! NOT SO FAST LADIES! GET IN LINE TO CONGRATULATE YOUR GOD!"</p><p>All he got was weird looks from the few students passing him.</p><p>Soul shrugged and went to congratulate his friend She couldn’t even hope to memorize the impossibly long handshake that followed.</p><p>"NOW WE'RE GONNA HAVE TO PARTY TWICE AS HARD TONIGHT! HAHAHAHAHA!"</p><p>"I'd like to congratulate you on your 18th birthday, BlackStar."</p><p>She had to hold back a surprised squeak – no one in earshot at the moment would let her ever live it down. When had Kid and the sisters arrived?</p><p>"I know that 18 can seem like an exciting age, but you must remember that now you have a big responsibility as well. Even though –"</p><p>"Who is your soulmate!"</p><p>It seemed that Patty didn't have the nerves for a Kid-speech. BlackStar only flexed his arm - she wasn't sure if it was to show off his muscles or the mark on his shoulder.</p><p>"Cool!"</p><p>"Actually, where is Tsubaki?"</p><p>"She went to the bathroom. And don't worry, Kid! I WILL RESPONSIBLY DRINK ALL OF YOU TO THE GROUND! HAHAHAHAHA! TO CELEBRATE MY AND TSUBAKI'S BIRTHDAY! YOU HEAR ME! ME AND MY SOULMATE! HA!"</p><p>Thankfully the school bell rang before he could shout anymore about his and Tsubaki's greatness. She certainly didn't have the nerves right now.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>oOo</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The party was… okay.</p><p>She was really trying to have a good time. She was commemorating two of her closest friends' birthday after all!</p><p>But the universe seemed to have other plans.</p><p>Everywhere she looked, she saw couples. Teeth-Rotting sweet couples. Was today V-Day the second or something?</p><p>But the worst couple was without a doubt Tsubaki and BlackStar. They kept shamelessly flirting and had no problem with PDA. Especially when drunk.</p><p>They even had dressed so that both their marks were visible.</p><p>She really tried to contain the wave of jealousy she felt every time she looked at the both of them. So sweet it was almost disgusting. Matching marks for everyone to see.</p><p>And it somehow got worse.</p><p>Everybody drank. A lot. Even Patty – who was the only not of age yet besides her. And surprisingly much. She and Liz had been the only ones standing at the end of the night. Besides Maka herself, of course.</p><p>It had been funny. At first. But with every drink Soul became moodier and moodier. It had been very entertaining seeing Kid trying to "symmetrize" other people. Until she became a victim herself. Her head still hurt from him trying to straighten her piggy tails 'just right'.</p><p>But the worst of all were the two birthday kids.</p><p>The more they drank, the less restraint they had. They kissed and made loud love confessions and were just so cute it hurt. Literally. She felt a pang on her heart with every confession and every soft caress.</p><p>She even had considered just looking at Soul's mark while he was drunk. Judging by the amount of drinks he was consuming, he probably wouldn't remember anything from tonight anyways.</p><p>But she had managed to stop herself. She wouldn't just break her partner's trust like that.</p><p>The morbid philosopher he became when drunk didn't really cheer her up. And having to carry an unconscious Soul back to their flat hadn't been very enjoyable either.</p><p>She sighed.</p><p>At least it would stay as a wonderful night in Tsubaki's and BlackStar's memories. That she was sure of.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>oOo</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Maka was impatiently waiting for the clock to finally strike twelve.</p><p>October 31st. Half an hour until November 1st.</p><p>Her 18th birthday.</p><p>She couldn't sleep, her excitement was too big. She had just given up after a while and resorted to glaring at the painfully slow clock.</p><p>20 minutes.</p><p>20 minutes until the day she would find out who her soulmate was. Her other half. Her perfect partner.</p><p>20 minutes until this godforsaken day she had expectantly waited for her whole life.</p><p>15 minutes.</p><p>Would it appear immediately at midnight? Or only the hour she was born? She didn't think she could handle waiting another five hours. This now 13 and a quarter minutes already felt like an eternity.</p><p>Would she feel it? Would there be a tingling sensation where her mark would appear? Would she feel any different? Like something had been missing her whole life?</p><p>10 minutes.</p><p>But the most important question.</p><p>Who was it?</p><p>Who was her ideal partner?</p><p>Would they be male?</p><p>Would they be loyal to a default? Would they be ready to sacrifice themselves for her?</p><p>Would he be an impossible grump in the morning who needed forever in the bath-</p><p>… shit.</p><p>She was describing her weapon, wasn't she?</p><p>She looked at the clock again.</p><p>00.05h</p><p>If she thought she had been nervous before, it was nothing in comparison to now.</p><p>She hadn't felt any different. No tingling. No completeness. Nothing.</p><p>Was it even there yet?</p><p>Only one way to find out.</p><p>She was so desperate to get up she got all tangled up in her sheets and ungracefully fell on the ground. But a hurting nose wouldn't stop her from reaching their big whole-body mirror in the bathroom. Wouldn't stop her from finally finding out who her soulmate was.</p><p>She wasn't even halfway into the bathroom when she yanked her shirt off and carelessly threw it behind her. She eagerly studied her image in the mirror and found…</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>Only white skin. A scar here and there.</p><p>Nothing out of the ordinary.</p><p>She slowly put her hands on her waistband.</p><p>She hesitated for a moment. This was it. Her soulmate. She knew there was no going back from this day. This day she had literally waited for her whole life.</p><p>She took a deep breath and slowly let down her pants. And there it was.</p><p>An S</p><p>She couldn't help the feeling of hope rising in her.</p><p>O</p><p>She thought of white hair and red eyes. Yeah, she definitely wouldn't mind having him as her soulmate.</p><p>L</p><p>…</p><p>It was stupid.</p><p>Why was she feeling disappointed? This was her soulmate, for Shinigami's sake! They were literally made for each other! She didn't know the guy yet, but she already knew that this… Solomon guy was super... nice. Yeah! He <em>had</em> to be! They were literally made for each other. The universe didn't make mistakes!</p><p> </p><p>But... he wasn't Soul….</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>oOo</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"</p><p>She froze.</p><p>He was watching some stupid action movie while she was occupying most of the couch, book in hand. And then suddenly, without a warning, he dropped the bomb.</p><p>Where did that come from?</p><p>Even more important. What should she answer?</p><p>She knew what she <em>wanted</em>.</p><p>It was hard to oversee – or rather overfeel – it.</p><p>The blush she got every time Soul was too close, covering her cheeks this very moment.</p><p>Her too loud heart, which had started beating incredibly fast.</p><p>And it was impossible to deny how all her thoughts lately had been directed at him.</p><p>Soul.</p><p>But…</p><p><em>But you aren't</em> soulmates.</p><p>He isn't <em>Solomon</em>.</p><p>
  <em>It's going to fail. You will only destroy your friendship. </em>
</p><p>No, he wasn't Solomon. He was<em> Soul. </em>Her partner. Her weapon. Her crush. No…he was way more than just a simple crush. He was family. And she knew – without a doubt – that she loved him. And that he loved her. And no childish jealousy could ever make her question that.</p><p>
  <em>It doesn’t matter what name appears on your body. The important thing is how your heart feels.</em>
</p><p>That had been her father’s words. And she remembered that they <em>were </em>happy. For a while.</p><p>But the cheating…</p><p>Kami… Spirit…</p><p>The heartache…</p><p>Soul… Salomon…</p><p>Salomon… So-</p><p>A sudden thought made everything else fade to background noise.</p><p>Was it… was it maybe possible that... that Soul wasn't her partner's name? Not his real one anyways. Not his whole one. It was a bit unusual after all. Was it… was it perhaps possible that Soul was actually a… nickname? An abbreviation? An abbreviation for… <em>Solomon</em>?</p><p>No, she was getting desperate now. Seeing things that weren't there.</p><p>Right?</p><p>But even assuming that was the case. Assuming he had seen<em> her</em> name on his 18th birthday. Why didn't he tell her?</p><p>
  <em>I don't want you to feel unsuitable or forced to anything.</em>
</p><p>Either way – whether it was true or just her imagining things – she had no way of knowing. And – if she was completely honest with herself – she was afraid.</p><p>What if it really was just her being desperate?</p><p>She remembered her parents' failed marriage.</p><p>The pain. The anger. The frustration.</p><p>"…yes"</p><p>She was just as shocked as he was.</p><p>She hadn't meant to say that.</p><p>But as soon as she said it she knew it was true.</p><p>So what if her parents' relationship didn't work out in the end? So what if Soul's whole name wasn't Solomon? So what if it was?</p><p>They weren't Spirit and Kami Albarn. They weren't her parents.</p><p>They were Maka and Soul. Weapon and Meister. Partners.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>Wasn't it better to try than to live a life full of 'what if's' and regret? And even if it didn't work out, they'd manage.</p><p>They were best friends, after all. More than that, even. Partners</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>They were boyfriend and girlfriend.</p><p>"Good."</p><p>He went back to his movie and she went back to her book. And they were a couple now. Soul Eater and Maka Albarn. Simple as that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And we're already at day 3! Tomorrow is the continuation of this one, so look forward to that! To be completely honest, I'm not so sure about these two, but I hope you enjoye it nevertheless! Comments and Kudos are (as always) much appreciated and needed.<br/>(And I made the cornmeal coconut cake today. And, yes, it's still so freaking good)<br/>Have a great day and (hopefully) until tomorrow!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>